Latina Heat: A Saint's Diary
by Imperfect7Mami
Summary: A story of a saint named Leilani Costa who tells about her life of being a saint. There are eventual parings later on in the story. FemBoss/Gat
1. Chapter 1: Death Row

Since waking up from that coma, I felt back in business. I broke out of Jail with this kid named Carlos. He seemed nice so I figured he would be interested in becoming a saint since his brother was one. He wasn't going to be enough though. He told me that either all of the saints dropped their flags or was put in jail which was fucking perfect. He was talking about how some other gangs began to come and take over Stillwater such as The Brotherhood, Ronin, and Samedi. Well, I know what the gangs are in Stillwater and not figure out later on. But, like I said before he seemed like a nice kid. Maybe in his early 20's. I don't know but, now isn't the time to guess peoples age. I need to relax. Wrap my head around things.

I went to go buy some clothes at Sloppy Seconds and let me tell you, those clothes are fucking disgusting. Ripped jeans, tight shirts. Not my style but niether was a orange jumpsuit from Jail either. I guess these will have to do. I ended up buying a pair of black ripped jeans with a purple and black Jersey. I never thought I would be at this kind of store considering my past having a wealthy family and all. There was a TV near the door talking about some "Trail of Century" shit. I wasn't interested in court shit unless I was on the TV. Every other trail was irrelevant to me. Then I heard the name. Johnny Gat. As soon as I heard his name, I was excited. At least he didn't drop his flag. But, he did get arrested for trying to kill Troy. Let me tell you, Troy looked like shit not saying he never did look fine. I stared at the TV for what could have been about 4 minutes listening and listening. The Death Penalty?! _I_ wasn't going to let him fry.

Something in my mind kept saying _''She's alright...she's alright."_ I couldn't be sure. I mean I was on Death Row instead of with her on the Saints Row. She was laid out in a coma and I was beeing convicted of over 300 murders. Whadda 'bout Eesh. Is she okay? So many questions that need to be answered in a little amount of time. I was dealing with this judge. She was sassy old hag. She was strict. Probably needed to get laid...Desperatly. I've seen her before so today was my sentencing day. The day i'd be exucted so I figure I'd leave this world with a bang.

Walking down the hall towards the courtroom, I see all these cops just staring at me..smiling. Happy that I was getting the chair. Whatever. What they didn't know was that I faced death in the face so many times. More times than they fucked a woman. I had to smirk at my thoughts. The cops opened the door to the courtroom. The old hag was sitting in the front and a whole bunch of eye balls were on me. I heard one lady that mumbled something. "It's really him." I felt like a big shot. I approached my desk where Legal Lee was and stood there. Waiting for her to sentence me to the chair.

I didn't care who I ran over. I drove on sidewalks and oncoming lanes. I didn't give a fuck. I needed to save Johnny. Without him, the Saints will really be rock bottom. There will be no helping us. Well me and Carlos. I was going way past the speed limit, not that I cared or anything. Eventually the police sped up towards me. "Fucking pricks." I took out my gun that I had from the jail escape and began firing at the cops behind me. The started swerving out of the way, on to the sidewalk and hit this old woman. Oh well, to bad for her.

I finally reached the court house. These reporters were outside the door, just blocking the way. I took my gun and shot the camera man's camera. "Shows over!" I yelled and smiled while tilting me head. They all scrambled. Some running to my right, some to the left. I walked into the courthouse and police were already there with guns pointing at me.

"Drop the weapon ma'am and put your hands behind your head! Now!" Aha, fuck no. I began shooting all the cops that were in my way. I actually shot one in the face. Hmm, I got better aim then I did before. I marched up the stairs towards the courtroom and there was this cop that was blocking the door. He charged towards me and began wrestling me for the gun. I shot off a round until he let go trying to get his own gun. Then I shot him in his chest. He looked gross dying to be honest. I never really liked the look that people gave.

"Am I'm wondering if you can keep acting like a douchebag when I shove that gavel up your ass"

"My client would like that stricken from the record" Lee said. No, no I didn't. I wanted that bitch to take offence to that. She gave me this dangerous look. Well, not dangerous but one of those looks when she's like "You're really getting the chair now" type of looks. Then I heard two gun shots.

"What's that?" the Judge said. "A perfect fucking distraction" I murmured.

I kicked door open, unaware of the fact that there was a police officer underneath the door. I walked around it and I heard this little clinking sound of keys coming from around the corner. I swung my arm around the desk, gun in hand. "Drop it." I said with a little attitude. He dropped it and the gun went off. The bullet when all over that courtroom. Even broke some kind of glass. Legal Lee was under the desk and popped up when the bullet stopped damaging the courtroom. "Anyone hit needa' lawyer?" He soon dropped back under the desk he was at next to Gat. I grabbed the keys from the officer that was under the door and stopped to look a Gat and gave him a smile.

"Bout time your burned ass woke up." he said. He sounded like he wanted to laugh.

"You alright Johnny?" Throwing the keys to him so he could give those handcuffs off of him. "Noting being sent to the fucking chair, I'm great." He paused to look at me. Did I look gross because of the explosion? "Hey you look different." He began. "You do something to your hair?" he finished. Okay so I must look the same as before. Just my hair dye wore off from when it was black to a light brown now.

"You ready to get outta here?"

"Fuck yeah."

Time to began the next chapter of my life. The start will be at a courtroom, shooting cops and escaping with Gat. It's great to be back in business.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

Her driving didn't improve. Well you can't really expect much improvement from a person that was in a coma for nearly 2 years. I'm not going to lie, I felt relief when she busted through that court room. It was like luck that she woke up the day I was about to be put to the chair. When we were busting through those shitty excuse for cops, I felt alive. Oh, my favorite was when I got to shot that hellafide Judge in her face. She came out of nowhere with a shotgun. I had to take my chance and shot her. I didn't exactly put a gavel up her ass but, shooting her would make due.

Leilani still looked young. Still had her pretty facial features and those freckles that you couldn't miss. Although her hair lightened from a black to a dark brown. She still had those braces. I wondered to myself, why didn't they take them shits off when she blown up? Whatever, they suited her. I was afraid of calling her braceface though. I don't know what she's capable of now'n days.

I relaxed in the car she had stolen and might I add, not one of her best cars she's stolen.

"Thanks for bustin' me out. Eesh woulda killed me if I got executed." She looked at me with those purple eyes. I still think to this day those are contacts.

"Yeah, like that made sense." She began. "You're still with Aisha?" she tilted her head and began smiling. I had to get her out of that crazy girl tilting head shit. "Well, yeah. Ya' know with me being on Death Row and her being on the DL, we found a way to make it work." I said with an grin. I would always call Eesh while in jail. She would always tell me about what's going on outside the bars. She wouldn't visit much though. She figured that jail cells and shit like that were more Leilani and I's habit.

"How long were you in jail anyways?" she asked. Wasn't a hard question. "2 years and 31 days." It's kinda hard to believe that I actually kept count of how many days and years I was in that hell hole. She smiled and tilted her head ... again. Yeah, I'll work on that little habit of hers later. "Hmm, not like you were counting." she said. I could hear her laugh creeping up when she said that.

"Yeah, right." I had to tell her what was going on with the row since she's been out of order. "People were betting on how long i'd last. Ever since Troy became the Cheif of Po-" she cut me off with a laugh.

"Wait! Troy's the Cheif of Police?" she said. "Yeah, you need to start getting on the ball. Troy's the Cheif, Ben King wrote an autobiography, Julius is missing, Dex's a - Yo' don't even get me started on Dex." I just couldn't talk about Dex. He was a fuckin' sell out. Ultor offered him a job after the explosion that Leilani had. He didn't say anything at first but, he didn't have to. He left me hanging in the dust by myself trying to hold the Saints together by a fuckin' thread. Some family he was. "But, listen. Troy went from under cover cop, to Cheif of Police like -" I snapped my fingers. "That."

She raised her eyebrow and nodded her head. "Well maybe if I have some free time, I'll stop by the station and say 'Hola'." Only, I knew she wasn't going to just say 'Hola'. She was going to say more than that. Man, I could read her like a book. It was easy to tell she was pissed about Troy becoming a cop and it hurt when she found out that Julius was missing. I guess her and Julius had that special bond. He didn't fuck her or anything but, it was like a older brother, younger sister type of shit. Whenever he said something, she'd do it better than what he could possible think of.

When Leilani first joined the Saints, she was like a fuckin' Powerpuff Girl. Not buttercup but bubbles. She was the sweet lieutenant out of the rest of us. She had a back bone, yeah. But, she was just too sweet to everyone. That changed when I got shot in the leg. Let me tell you, she went on a rampaged when I was held hostage with the Vice Kings, so I've heard. That's little sweet girl persona broke. Now, I guess you could say she was like Wonder Woman. Full of wonders.

We soon pulled up to Eesh's house. "Alright come on. Lemme show you the new house. Eesh would love to see you again." I said with a grin as I took off me seatbelt and opened the car door. When I got out, she just sat there, looking at her bracelet. That bracelet was from around 2 years ago when she first joined. Julius gave it to her. For what reason, I don't know but she always wore it. "Aren't you coming?"

She looked at me with a little sadness in her eyes. Oh, lord have mercy. She's still thinking about Julius and him being missing. She finally spoke up. "Oh, um. No. I'm going to check out some things around here. Try to get familiar with my surroundings." She then looked down. "See you later Johnny." She then pulled out of the drive way and made her way to where ever she was going. Poor girl. She didn't deserve all this confusion and fustration. I turned and made my way to the door to see my lover. Because you know, the pussy calls.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Why was this bothering me so much? A feeling in my stomach kept saying, _''Shut up about Julius!"_ but there was something off about him just disappearing like that. Got me thinking what the _hell_ did he do to just, leave. I had bigger problems on my mind. The Saints. Who was going to run the gang. Where were Gat and I going to find a crew. So many questions unanswered.

I wanted to meet up with Carlos. He said that he had some ideas about us getting the Saints back together. He was a pretty cool person to hang and shoot shit up with. No where near Johnny's level but, still. The kid was cool. I've got to stop calling him kid. I soon pulled up to the old church to meet up with him. He was wearing a white tank with some purple track pants on. Nothing to fancy.

"Hey Carlos, whattcha got for me?" He jerked his head up to look at me, smiling. This kid was always in a good mood, well from what I've seen _and_ _I seriously_ need to drop the word 'kid' from my vocabulary when I'm around him.

"I've been thinking, what if we start looking near the northern area. I heard that there was some interested Saints." he began. "I got some guys that are interested in being a Saint since Hughes was killed in that bombing accident of yours and when you were laid out."

"Well as long as they have 100% commitment to being in a gang like the Saints, then I'm down with them joining. I'll call you when me and Johnny get some other people and start out first meeting." I said. I don't want anyone backstabbing people in this gang. All they really do is just cause trouble and hurt. We both turned away and headed for our cars. Carlos has a real good start.

* * *

I pulled up back into Aisha's driveway. Her house was _gorgeous. _I remember when my family used to leave in an area like this. Always quite. Kid friendly. Nothing ever happened in areas like these. I got out the car and headed to door and rang the door bell. I wasn't the knocking type of person unless there was no door bell. Old habits.

Johnny opened the door with a smile on his face. He slapped hands and pulled into a one-handed hug.

"Well come on in." He said, holding out his hand to show me the room. "You wanna drink?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said with a little nod in my answer. I looked around the house. Her outside was just as beautiful as her inside. I could see old pictures of her when she was still 'alive' back in the day. Before the bombing happened. Johnny soon came back with a beer and a bottle of water. I wasn't the _'drinking'_ type. I'm glad he still remembered. We sat on the couch that was in the living room and while we did that, Gat opened his beer with the corner of the table. Hm, Aisha ain't going to be happy when she sees that mark. He soon laid back putting his feet on the table.

Seconds later I heard steps coming from the stairs. I shocked to see how much she changed. From wearing braids and a hat to short hair. From high sex appeal clothing to a paint suit. _It was Aisha._

* * *

Ugh, why was Johnny so hard-headed? I told him to not be doing that shit on _my_ table.

"Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail. Don't be using my furni-" He held his hand up before I could even finish my thought and pointed to _her._ Leilani Costa.

"O' my God." My jaw dropped. " It's _you_." I couldn't believe it. I mean she looked different. Well, off course she was going to look different. She got older. It looked like the explosion didn't even touch her. Just brushed, if even. But besides the getting older part, it was her. My friend from back when we used to own the Row.

"Surprised Aisha?" She said with a cocky grin.

"What that you're alive or that you're actually talking?"

"Pick one." She said smiling, tilting her head and looking down. Johnny told me something about getting her out of that habit. It looked cute when she did it. The braces she had took the cake.

"We all thought you were _dead_." She looked down and replied. "I almost was." She said boldly. I think she was trying to forget the explosion for some reason. But, I understand. She wasn't the type to hold dark memories like that.

"Well you look great!" I started, "Did you do something to your hair?" It wasn't black anymore. She brushed her hand in back of her hair.

"I've been getting that a lot -"

"Yo' can we get back to business." Johnny interrupted. I knew he wasn't into that whole hair talking stuff that us women talk about. Maybe he was just mad that his hair wasn't the way it was back at the Row.

"What's the rush?" I want to catch up with Leilani. All he wanted to do was blow shit up and drink beer. _Men these days. _He began his explanation with a harsh tone. "This bitch been inna coma and I've been cooped up on death row." Then Leilani began after taking in some of her water, "We definitely need to remind muthafuckers who we are."

"And that can't wait until dinner?" I asked. I was hungry. I've been busy with Johnny just about _all day._ Never got a chance to eat.

"NO." They both said at the same time. I had to smile at that. I missed that. "You too haven't changed at all."

"Well there's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up." Johnny said with a laugh. I didn't get his comparison but, whatever makes him happy. He then looked from me to Leilani with a sharp look. "So what's the plan?"

Leilani began explaining on how they should start getting the gang back together. The gang began falling apart when Leilani was blown up and Julius went missing. I remember Johnny's expression when all this hit him. He was hurt, confused, pissed. So he went after Troy. Troy was a cop all this damn time. So Johnny had to take out his frustrations on something. He had a plan and everything. Ran it by me a couple of times even though I wasn't apart of it. I was mostly on the down low and still am since people still think I'm _dead._ She suggested that they'd have the little gang meeting at _my house._ Hell no! My house isn't some fucking gang club house where people could leave their shit all over my living room, kitchen and bathroom. I loved them but, not that much for them to use my house as a Chuck E. Cheese for gang members. They soon after drunk the rest of their drinks and left.

I just hope that they don't do anything stupid.

* * *

_Yes I have been writting some short chapters lately but, I've been getting these brain farts. -.- Maybe they'll realise and let me write longer chapter. We'll see. _**MORE UPDATES SINCE MIDTERMS ARE OVAAA!:)**


End file.
